


Caught Me Thinking

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she looked from the screen to Peter, and then back to the screen she began to think about how much her life had changed in such a small amount of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Me Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Pydia Pack fan fiction community project. It started out in my head as a secret baby trope and then ended up like this. I mean I guess it still is one kind of. I don't know. It's Pydia. I do know that. I feel like I maybe didn't get their voices right, but oh wells. It's now here for all of you to read. I hope you guys like it. I apologize for grammatical errors. I was not an English major in university.

As she looked from the screen to Peter, and back to the screen she began to think about how much her life had changed in such a small amount of time.

Just two and half years ago she was just your normal banshee that was secretly learning about her abilities with a certain werewolf. After everything with Stiles had been settled she went back to Peter to learn more about herself. The sessions were tense because neither one of them could really trust the other. After quite a few they began to get more comfortable with each other until one day they realized the only issue they still had was the that there was still a very real connection between them. They had always skirted around that particular issue before.

The first time they kissed, it was like her lips were made specifically for his. You could say it was explosive. That first night they spent together she had never known a better lover. She realized what a difference it made when your partner was a man and not a boy. They didn’t intend not to tell anyone it just kind of happened that way. Derek was the only one who ever knew and he never spoke of it to them. After a while it was better that her friends didn’t know because then they couldn’t judge, and look at her like she was still broken. Sometimes she felt as though they had forgotten how smart she was. It got easier still when she was accepted to Stanford. Peter had bought a beautiful penthouse overlooking the bay, so she didn’t have to feel cramped in a tiny dorm room.

They hadn’t meant for this to happen. She had found some ancient Gaelic texts on banshees that had spoken about it being quite rare for one to conceive. Even so, they were always more than careful. She always went out conveniently on full moon nights. He always wore a condom. She always took her birth control, but somehow one of his stupid little werewolf sperm had gotten past all those barriers. When she had shown him the test he had chosen his words quite carefully. He had told her all the good things modern men should say in this type of situation. She wanted to finish getting her degree, but a part of her did want this child. She wasn’t sure what a hybrid banshee werewolf would be like, but she was curious to find out. She could tell he wanted it whatever it was. She knew that Peter and Malia didn’t have a good relationship. The pack had told Malia their history and how Peter had used Lydia to come back to life. She didn’t think they intentionally put Malia off of him, but that’s exactly what happened. Malia didn’t want anything to do with him, and so she had ended up finding a pack of were coyotes in Washington to go live with. When Peter had told her that if she wanted to keep the baby he would hire a nanny, that’s when she knew. That’s when she knew she wanted to keep it.  

Now as she looks again to him and then to the screen she has no idea how they’ll tell everyone, or if they even will. She has been seeing Allison and Kira quite regularly since they both went to UC Berkeley. She had told them it was the penthouse of a family friend who was in Europe. Her family knew so many people it was an easy lie. Stiles and Scott went to UC Davis because it was close to beacon hills where Melissa, the sheriff, and Derek happened to still be. She only saw those two then when they would drive down to the bay area once a month. What would she say to all of them? How could she tell them about this after lying for almost three years?

“Where were you?” Peter asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

“I was just thinking”

“You felt miles away. I wondered when you’d be coming back.”

“Now. Are we really here? Is this actually happening?”

“Yes to both, unless you don’t want it to be.”

“No, I want it to be its just it hasn’t felt real until now. I don’t want to tell them. They won’t understand about us.”

“Whatever you want.”

“I’ll just tell them I got an internship with this amazing physicist in Paris. They know my dream of becoming a modern Marie Curie.”

“I’ve got some contacts in Paris. I can get them to arrange an apartment for us.”

“Is it alright that we’re keeping this a secret?”

“You’re right they wouldn’t understand, but we must do what we have to.”

“That kind of thinking is what got you in trouble in the first place.”

“Well that kind of thinking got me you.”

He was right. His cunning and moral ambiguity were two of the things she admired most about him. She loved that she could say whatever she wanted to him. They knew where they stood with each other. It was also better now that he had a job where he schemed for a living, and when he came home he would be mostly all schemed out. He always had a little cunning left over for the bedroom.

“The doctor said we could leave when we were ready. Are you ready?” Peter was saying. He brought her out of her head again.

“I think I just need a few more minutes.”


End file.
